


Nena en camino

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [130]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Instagram, Light Angst, Married Life, Misunderstandings, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Sex Reveal, Slice of Life, Texting, Valentine's Day, house repairs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 119] De saber el sexo del bebé, reclamar el nombre de Nana, y tener un San Valentín compartido.





	Nena en camino

**Author's Note:**

> Con la Nena Schäfer de verdad.

**Nena en camino**

 

A su regreso a Magdeburg, Gustav y Georgie se toparon con una alta lista de pendientes que requerían de su atención inmediata y en los que se sumergieron apenas un par de horas después de estar de vuelta en la ciudad, cuando todavía no habían desempacado y el jet lag hacía estragos en sus organismos.

Con supervisión de Franziska y Frederick, las remodelaciones en su casa habían continuado dentro de la medida de lo posible, incluso si ello implicaba llamadas en la madrugada a LA para corroborar información o toma de decisiones. El esfuerzo rindió sus frutos cuando decidieron pasarse por la casa para comprobar el estado y se toparon con que los pisos viejos ya habían sido retirados, y en la bodega temporal que se había instalado en el jardín ya tenían las piezas nuevas y listas para instalar.

Además había otra infinidad de cambios menores y no tan menores, como baños cambiados, la cocina estaba en sus fases finales, lo mismo que el cuarto de lavado y la mitad de los dormitorios. Al fondo de la propiedad, escombro y basuras diversas se apilaban, y Gustav tomó nota de llamar al servicio de recolección para desalojar al menos una porción antes de que se saliera de control.

—¿Será demasiado optimista de mi parte creer que estaremos en esta casa antes de que nazca el bebé? —Preguntó Georgie de manera retórica mientras examinaba las cubiertas de la cocina y se maravillaba por los acabados precisos.

Por inercia estuvo Gustav a punto de decir que ‘sí’, pero un segundo vistazo a la barriga de Georgie le hizo reconsiderarlo. A fin de cuentas, estaba en su sexto mes de embarazo, a punto de cambiar de trimestre, y ese hecho se manifestaba en la forma de un estómago mucho más redondeado de lo que había sido con Klaus en el embarazo anterior.

A criterio de Frederick, esa era la prueba indiscutible de que dentro de Georgie anidaba una pequeña niña en desarrollo, pues como explicó según la información que le había sido compartida en su familia, mientras que los niños tendían a ser vientres pequeños y picudos, con las niñas había formas más amplias y el volumen tendía a extenderse hacia los lados, facilitando así su diferenciación.

Niño o niña, lo sabrían con certeza más adelante en la semana cuando tuvieran su cita con la doctora Dörfler, pero Gustav abrigaba una cierta ilusión de que las predicciones de su cuñado se cumplieran y así tener la parejita. En parte también tenía que ver el hecho ineludible que colocaba a Klaus como el consentido de mamá, y él quería su propia princesa para cuidar y querer de manera incondicional y a cambio recibir ese mismo afecto sin limitantes.

Con una facilidad que rayaba en el delirio, Gustav podía imaginarse recibiendo en brazos a una niña que guardaría con él un parecido obvio, sintiendo cómo el pecho le estallaba de emoción, y eligiendo ahí mismo renovar sus votos de velar y cuidar de sus hijos sin importar qué. Igual que le había ocurrido antes con Klaus, disfrutaría de cada etapa en su crecimiento, desde su primer cambio de pañal, el cuidado de su ombligo, los baños, las vacunas, la primera sonrisa, la salida de dientes, primeros pasos y con ello primeras caídas… Quería estar de vuelta en el momento preciso en que ocurriera y atesorarlo en su memoria.

—¿Gusti? —Lo sacó Georgie de sus ensoñaciones, cruzada de brazos por encima de su vientre y con el ceño fruncido aunque expresión divertida—. Planeta tierra a Gustav Schäfer, ¿me capta, viajero espacial?

—¿Uh?

—No has escuchado ni una palabra de lo que te dije, ¿verdad?

Gustav se pasó la mano por la nuca. —Errr… No, lo siento. ¿Qué decías?

Georgie suspiró pero volvió a repetirse. —Te comentaba que todavía no han revisado los ductos de la calefacción y que no habíamos hablado con ningún técnico al respecto. Además de eso…

Enumerando una nueva lista de pendientes que fueron a parar en el cuadernillo compartido donde llevaban control de esas cosas además de los gastos y las inversiones que ya tenían en la casa, se pasaron la siguiente media hora recorriendo las cuatro plantas con las que contaban y haciendo anotaciones de todo el trabajo que les quedaba todavía por hacer.

Al finalizar, y dado que Klaus estaba en casa a cargo de Frederick, se tomaron media hora junto a la amplia ventana de la sala para beber del café que traían en un termo y disfrutar de los panes glaseados que habían comprado a unas calles de distancia en una tienda nueva que recién había abierto y que se sumaba a los locales que planeaban visitar una vez fueran inquilinos regulares del área.

—¡Oh, está delicioso! —Exclamó Georgie apenas darle el primer mordisco y llenarse la boca con la riqueza del sabor hojaldrado, que era crujiente y resaltaba en contraste a la miel que lo recubría.

Gustav fue menos vocal en su opinión, pero no por ello su parecer fue diferente al de Georgie. A ese primer mordisco tentativo le siguió otro en donde la mitad del pan desapareció detrás de sus dientes, y apenas logró pasar el bocado, puso en manifiesto su satisfacción.

—No me importaría comer de esto por una semana entera —dijo Gustav al darle otra mordida, esta vez con menor voracidad para hacer que su pieza rindiera.

—Te apuesto a que Klaus sería de la misma opinión.

—Es un crío, claro que le gustaría porque es dulce y tiene una adicción en vías de desarrollo por ese sabor. Pero te apuesto a que si fueran chícharos jamás lo convencerías de abrir la boca.

—No se vale hacer apuestas obvias —le riñó Georgie dejando su panecillo sobre la bolsa y llevándose a los labios la tacita que venía con el termo y que contenía café descafeinado para no arruinar más sus horarios de sueño todavía alterados después del viaje—. Aunque tengo mis sospechas de que Klaus comería brócoli si antes lo recubriéramos de azúcar.

—Ewww…

—Seh, esa misma reacción tuvo Tom cuando le conté mi idea.

—¿Se lo dijiste a Tom antes que a mí? —Exageró Gustav un puchero, y Georgie le recompensó con un beso que en las comisuras tenía el regusto de la miel—. Ok. Qué remedio. Pero debo de decir que encuentro extraño que hablaras con Tom de esos temas.

—¿De la maternidad y tener un crío que a ratos puede ser un melindroso para la comida?

—Ajá.

—Bueno… me lo debía después de que nos encontramos de madrugada frente al refrigerador y nos amanecimos hablando de todo ese asunto de Ria y… seh.

—¿Fue la mañana que cocinaron juntos pancakes y jugo de naranja natural?

—Esa misma.

—Oh… Entiendo.

—Tom necesitaba de una amiga, ¿sabes? —Dijo Georgie al tocarle la mano y recibir a cambio la otra de Gustav sobre la suya, sujetándola con un toque que no dejaba dudas del cariño que le profesaba—. ¿Está bien por ti?

—¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo? —Rebatió Gustav con calma, pues si algo había aprendido en todos aquellos años amando a Georgie, era que se pertenecían mutuamente, y en honor a esa unión era que debía hacer a un lado sus pueriles celos y sólo confiar en ella.

Lo cual era más fácil decir que hacer, pero ya no en la misma proporción que años atrás. Hoy en día, casado con ella y esperando a su segundo hijo, tenía confianza absoluta de una vez por todas acerca del vínculo que unía a Georgie con Tom y que en nada los afectaba a ellos dos siempre y cuando supiera él comprender que su amistad trascendía más allá de la atracción romántica que jamás había existido entre los dos.

Georgie le miró con ojos límpidos un par de segundos, y después volvió a acercarse a él para besarlo en la boca, demorándose un par de segundos en transmitirle cuánto le significaba aquel voto de confianza.

Y experto en esa clase de comunicación, Gustav la entendió a la perfección.

 

Las apuestas al sexo del bebé se dispararon a las veinticuatro horas previas de que Georgie tuviera cita con su obstetra para realizarse la primera ecografía, y las opciones quedaron en tablas la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Es niño, que por lo general si empiezan con varoncitos es porque así será por al menos dos o tres bebés más —dijo la madre de Gustav cuando llamó para saludar.

—Qué va, tu madre ya chochea; será niña, porque es uno y uno; así lo dicta la probabilidad —rebatió por el contrario el padre de Gustav cuando fue su turno de ponerse al auricular.

—Lo que sea es bueno —dijo Melissa cuando Georgie se comunicó con ella para avisarle que al día siguiente darían el comunicado familiar—, pero algo me dice que será un niño.

—Niña, es una niña con todas sus partes —insistió Frederick en sus predicciones, pues para él no había prueba más contundente que la forma de la barriga que tenía Georgie, y a su favor tanto como en su contra se manifestaron algunas tías y primas de Gustav al momento de expresar su parecer.

—Según lo que entiendo, todos en nuestras familias son de pronto unos expertos en el tema de dictaminar el sexo del bebé por simple premonición —ironizó Gustav durante la cena, que esa noche consistía en un estofado con papas cocidas que había cocinado él sin ayuda—. Y no lo tomes a mal, Frederick, pero todos incluido tú están convencidos de saber una verdad que el resto no, y francamente es cansino.

—¿Tú qué crees que sea? —Preguntó Franziska mientras cortaba un trozo de papa usando el tenedor y cuchillo para obtener una pieza pequeña que pudiera llevarse a la boca sin problemas.

—Yo no sé nada.

—Cambio de preguntas —intervino Frederick—, ¿qué te gustaría que fuera?

—Es obvio —dijo Georgie, que había comido antes que ellos por tener un hambre voraz que le impidió esperarlos, pero seguía sentada a la mesa mientras vigilaba a Klaus en lo que éste luchaba con los utensilios para llevarse las papas y la carne a la boca.

El baterista alzó la comisura de los labios en una sonrisa que puso en manifiesto como ciertas las palabras de Georgie. —No es tan obvio.

—Claro que sí. Te sorprendí mirando en tienda _online_ por ropa con flores y en tonos rosados. Está más que claro que tienes un sexo preferido en mente.

—¿Así que un niño, eh? —Le chanceó Franziska, y a cambio recibió un guisante volador que aterrizó sobre su cabeza—. ¡Hey!

—¿Y qué si quiero que sea una niña, uh? —Rebatió Gustav con apuro—. No hay ningún pecado en querer tener la parejita y cerrar la fábrica una temporada sabiendo que tienes el set completo. Además, no estaría mal tener un bebé que al orinar no apunte directo a la cara. Con Klaus ya tuve suficiente de eso y para rato.

—Nadie dijo que fuera malo, pero es evidente que quieres una nena para que sea _tu_ nena —enfatizó Franziska con más burla, y al dar en el clavo consiguió que en las mejillas de Gustav aparecieron dos manchones de color cereza—. ¡Ja, lo sabía!

—Lo haces sonar tan horrible…

—Tu princesa, pues… —Se corrigió su hermana—. La princesa de papá. ¿O prefieres que te diga ‘papito’?

—Franny tiene un punto ahí —dijo Frederick antes de beber con calma de su vaso de agua.

—‘Papito’ suena a pedófilo mal encubierto en un porno de baja calidad, así que paso por completo de eso —gruñó Gustav—. Es sólo que… Klaus ha estado tan apegado a Georgie que me gustaría que este segundo bebé fuera un poco más mío, y… Tú siempre fuiste tan cercana a papá, Franny.

Franziska sonrió amplio. —¿Qué puedo decir? El sentimiento era mutuo.

—En realidad no importará qué sea. Lo querré por igual —dijo Gustav con un tenue suspiro que se le escapó por la nariz y que pasó desapercibido para todos en la habitación menos Georgie.

Jamás para Georgie, quien lo conocía casi tan bien como se conocía a sí misma y adivinó al instante que sus palabras no eran ninguna mentira, pero también que en el lenguaje del corazón tenía el anhelo real de una pequeña niña con la cual establecer una relación.

Impedida de conectar con el de manera física porque la sillita alta de Klaus se interponía entre ellos dos, Georgie tomó nota de más tarde hablarlo con Gustav y juntos canalizar esas emociones. En una situación como la suya, ninguna promesa de “Todo estará bien al final” servía, porque el sexo del bebé era lo que era y tendrían que aprender a aceptarlo.

Y con todo, a pesar de la indiferencia que hasta ese punto había mantenido por el sexo del bebé que anidaba en su interior porque sólo deseaba que naciera sano y sin complicaciones, de pronto Georgie se encontró pidiendo que fuera una niña. Una pequeña niña que cumpliera las expectativas que Gustav había depositado en ella antes de nacer.

A su modo, el destino que tanto se las había jugado en el pasado movió sus hilos para darles no tanto lo que querían, sino lo que merecían.

 

Aunque juntos habían planeado acudir a la clínica de la doctora Dörfler para presenciar el momento cumbre cuando les revelara el sexo del bebé, Gustav se vio impedido de ello cuando una pronosticada oleada de frío procedente de Europa del oeste cayó de improviso sobre Magdeburg y reventó una tubería secundaria del baño de abajo.

El incidente habría pasado como menor, si acaso molesto porque ese baño estaba técnicamente terminado, pero sirvió para revelar que la pared en la que estaba escondida esa tubería tenía daños estructurales por humedad acumulada por lo menos desde la última década, y habría que derrumbar ese muro y reconstruirlo de nuevo.

Tras contestar el teléfono a las siete de la mañana y todavía no del todo despierto porque su café no había hecho efecto como él esperaba, Gustav había creído que eso era lo último que escucharía del asunto, pero no podría haber estado más equivocado cuando apenas diez minutos después le volvieron a llamar para comunicarle que habían descubierto moho negro en una porción más grande de lo que habían calculado en un inicio.

—¿Y ese moho negro es peligroso o…? —Inquirió Gustav sin comprender cuál era el problema real hasta que el jefe de obras le explicó que era tóxico y podía representar un grave riesgo a la salud, especialmente en niños, ancianos y mascotas.

Alarmado por la larga lista de síntomas y consecuencias que les podría acarrear a largo plazo, Gustav dio la autorización de que se tirara toda la pared que estuviera contaminada y que se hiciera una exhaustiva búsqueda alrededor de esa tubería para determinar si habían tenido más fugas en la línea.

Durante el desayuno habló con Georgie del asunto, y la bajista expresó su horror con ojos desorbitados y preocupación patente al tocarse el vientre con posesividad.

—Tenemos que ir para cerciorarnos de que no quede nada de eso en la casa.

—No podemos. Hoy tienes cita con la doctora Dörfler, y en todo caso ellos son los profesionales. No es como si con ir podamos solucionar nada.

—Bueno, si tú dices…

Pero para mal, antes de media hora ya había llamado por tercera vez el capataz de la obra para revelar que en efecto habían encontrado un goteo constante que bajaba hasta el sótano, y ahí se habían llevado una sorpresa mayúscula al remover una pantalla de madera que recubría una de las paredes laterales, justo la que daba al declive del terreno, y que resultó tan infestada de moho negro que el equipo de trabajo tuvo que salir pitando de ahí a respirar aire fresco.

La recomendación inmediata fue contratar a un equipo especializado en la remoción de ese hongo, y con ello se vio cumplida la profecía de Georgie de cómo Gustav tenía que encargarse de ese problema antes que cualquier otro pendiente de su lista.

—Ow, yo quería ir contigo hoy —se lamentó Gustav luego de que Georgie lo dejara en la casa y se dirigiera en su automóvil a la consulta.

—Todavía estoy a tiempo de cancelar la cita.

—Pero te cobrarían multa y recargo por no hacerlo con antelación.

—¿Y qué? No es como si no pudiéramos pagarlo.

—No me parece justo para la doctora Dörfler. Es una descortesía cancelar con tan poco tiempo. Además, puedes traerme alguna fotografía y… Seh. Estaré bien —dijo Gustav buscando borrar la tristeza de sus facciones para no empañar el ánimo otrora alegre de la bajista—. Llámame en cuanto sepas qué es y por el resto estaré bien. Ya lo veré por mis propios ojos en la próxima cita, ¿ok?

—Ok —acepto Georgie, aunque reluctante, y tras compartir un último beso puso el automóvil en marcha y se alejó camino abajo dejando a Gustav atrás sintiendo que la vida no era justa cuando se tenía que perder la primicia del sexo de su bebé por tener que esperar a que el equipo de control de plagas apareciera para evaluar los daños a los que se enfrentaban.

«Jodidamente injusto», pensó Gustav, pateando un poco de nueve que estaba a sus pies y sintiendo una leve satisfacción cuando se desperdigó frente a él.

Luego tomó rienda de su frustración, y haciendo gala de una resignación de adulto, se encaminó dentro de la casa con el jefe de la cuadrilla para ver con sus propios ojos el moho negro.

El _muy_ _jodido_ moho negro que le había arruinado la mañana.

 

Para media mañana ya había Gustav inspeccionado los daños tanto en el baño como en el sótano, llamado a varias agencias de exterminación y limpieza, contratado a una, hecho el pago inicial, y presenciado la salida de la primera carretillada de escombro que iba manchada del asqueroso moho negro que tantos problemas les había dado, todo antes de mediodía. Con un pronóstico de al menos el resto de la semana para retirar cada fragmento del material que estuviera contaminado, Gustav se resignó a que las obras en ese lado de la casa estarían pausadas de momento, y que tendrían que postergarse en pos de otras.

El mensaje que le envió a Georgie temprano al respecto quedó olvidado, lo mismo que los tres siguientes que le envió para notificarle de los avances del proyecto y para preguntarle cómo le había ido en su cita con la obstetra. Aunque en sí aparecía como si Georgie los hubiera leído, fue su silencio el que puso en alerta a Gustav y lo preocupó.

«Y seguro que es nada, sólo yo entrando en pánico por nimiedades y…», trató el baterista de razonar consigo mismo pero sin éxito. No tenía ninguna clase de presentimiento ni premonición de ninguna clase que le indujera a pensar que algo malo le había ocurrido a Georgie o al bebé, pero la falta de noticias suyas le tenía corto de paciencia e inquieto mientras perdía el tiempo con los miembros de la cuadrilla e inspeccionaba los avances en las habitaciones que estaban pronosticadas para quedar listas esa semana.

Para mal, ni la visión del cuarto de huéspedes en todo su esplendor le hizo olvidar a Georgie, y tras disculparse para hacer una llamada, volvió a intentar comunicarse con la bajista. De nueva cuenta, el teléfono dio tres tonos de marcado y pasó directo al buzón de voz.

Chasqueando la lengua, Gustav probó suerte llamando a Franziska, pero su hermana tampoco tenía noticias de Georgie, y por el tono de su voz dedujo que estaba enfrascada en su trabajo y no podía atenderlo.

Soltando un gran suspiro que resumía su pesar, Gustav de pronto sintió el corazón latirle acelerado en el pecho cuando recibió un nuevo mensaje y en la pantalla apareció el nombre de Georgie.

“Mira que monada le he comprado al bebé”, decía el mensaje, e iba acompañado por un mameluco en un palidísimo tono azul cielo que confirmó para Gustav el sexo del bebé.

—Oh —exhaló muy a su pesar, pero se apresuró a enviarle a Georgie un mensaje plagado de ánimo y alegría donde expresaba lo feliz que se sentía y que esa noche tenían que celebrarlo.

La respuesta de Georgie le reveló que ya iba en camino para recoger a Klaus de la guardería, que después pasaría por él, y que luego volverían a casa para ver juntos las imágenes del ultrasonido, y de nuevo Gustav procuró que su respuesta fuera la apropiada y que no dejara lugar a dudas de cuán contento estaba porque ahora su familia de cuatro estaría compuesta por dos varoncitos.

A su expresión impávida sólo le traicionó una leve contracción en la esquina de un ojo, porque aunque de momento se negara a admitirlo, la decepción que le invadió de golpe era casi tan fuerte como aquella por la que habían pasado cuando Sony había rescindido su contrato y el futuro de la banda se había visto en juego.

Bajo la mentalidad de forzarse a creer que mientras naciera sano no tendría por qué importarle en realidad el sexo del bebé, Gustav se fue deshaciendo una a una de las fantasías que había creado en su corazón hasta entonces, de tener una pequeña nena que lo llamara con el mismo afecto que lo hacía Klaus con Georgie, que fuera su pequeña princesa, a la que protegería de cuanto galán se presentara a su puerta reclamando su mano en matrimonio y… De pronto todo se vino al carajo, consumido por el mismo moho negro que había acabado con una de las paredes del baño de la planta baja.

Racionalmente, Gustav entendía que no era ningún fin del mundo. Un hijo era un hijo, sin importar el sexo de su nacimiento, y tenía claro que lo amaría igual que lo había hecho con Klaus. Pero entonces entraba esa parte no tan racional de su ser, en donde la decepción de no conseguir lo que tanto quería le resultaba del mismo dolor que una herida física.

Al fin y al cabo, en su interior había albergado esa imagen de perfección en donde podía dar por completa su familia con Georgie al tener un niño y una niña, y ahora ese sueño estaba un poco distorsionado al no ser _exactamente_ como él lo había vislumbrado.

«Contrólate, Schäfer, que estás diciendo tonterías», se reprendió a sí mismo, y tras darse dos golpecitos en las mejillas, salió del trance melancólico en el que se había sumido y volvió a ver con claridad.

Al diablo con esas esperanzas suyas, porque tendría otro niño y estaba satisfecho con lo que le había tocado. Si después tocaba la niña, o si por el contrario era su suerte otro hijo, o ninguno en absoluto… Gustav seguiría adelante amando incondicionalmente a los que ya tenía.

Fue con esa convicción que bajó al camino de entrada cuando el automóvil de Georgie se estacionó en la entrada de la casa y él salió a recibirla.

—Hey… ¿Qué tal te fue con el hongo maligno? —Preguntó ella apenas Gustav se subió al lado del copiloto y compartieron un beso que para ellos significaba ‘bienvenido a casa’.

Haciendo un resumen breve de su mañana, Gustav le comunicó el alcance de los daños y los costos de su reparación, sin omitir lo asqueroso que le había parecido el hongo en cuestión y lo aliviado que se sentía de haber descubierto su presencia antes de que se mudaran a su nuevo hogar.

Apenas terminar, Gustav le preguntó a Georgie cómo había sido su cita con la doctora Dörfler, y la bajista se mostró vaga al explicarle que había sido una sesión como cualquier otra, que ahora tenían claro el sexo del bebé, y que estaba programada a verla de vuelta en algo así como cuatro semanas.

—Ah sí, y me ha cambiado el multivitamínico prenatal por el asunto de las agruras —dijo de pasada como si no fuera nada importante—. Sólo espero que el nuevo tampoco me haga daño en el estómago.

—Ma’nals —dijo Klaus desde su sillita en el asiento trasero, y como padres, pero también porque en ese momento pasaban frente a una sucursal de McDonald’s fue que tanto Gustav como Georgie comprendieron al instante cuál era la petición que Klaus les hacía.

—Quizá podríamos comprarle una Happy Meal y algo para nosotros —sugirió Gustav—. No me importaría comer unas papas fritas grandes, y seguro que tú no le harías mala cara a una malteada de fresa, ¿eh?

Pero en lugar de tomar la desviación, Georgie continuó manejando. —¿Qué tal si mejor no? Esta mañana ya comió Klaus una pop tart y no me gustaría que se le hiciera costumbre comer tanta comida chatarra el mismo día. Además, en casa hay comida.

—Seguuuro —ironizó Gustav, a quien ya se le había hecho agua la boca de imaginarse lo salado y crujiente de unas papas recién salidas de la freidora con abundante kétchup y se había mosqueado por la negativa de Georgie a detenerse de pasada en el autoservicio. Que al fin y al cabo eso de tener comida en casa era cierto sólo en parte, pues había en el refrigerador y la alacena, pero antes tenían que cocinarla y eso les demoraría al menos media hora. O con Klaus comportándose melindroso, fácil una hora…

Georgie frunció el ceño pero no desvió la vista del camino. —Vale, podemos pasar por algo de ahí, pero eso arruinarías u apetito.

—¿El mío o el de Klaus?

—El de ambos.

—Entonces déjalo —dijo Gustav antes de que Georgie tomara la siguiente salida—. De pronto ya no me apetece nada.

—Gus…

A sabiendas de que se estaba comportando como un crío pequeño que no se había salido con la suya y ahora estaba teniendo un berrinche de campeonato, Gustav se obligó a descruzar los brazos y a ser honesto.

—No es nada. Es sólo que…

Aun sin decirlo, Georgie le entendió, y Gustav a su vez aceptó el gesto de consuelo que le ofreció al tomarle de la mano unos segundos y darle un apretón.

El resto del viaje hasta casa de Franziska y Frederick fue silencioso, apenas aderezado con la charla de bebé que Klaus les proveyó al ir jugando con una de sus figuras de acción y el crujir del ocasional bache de hielo con el que se cruzaban.

A su llegada, Gustav se esforzó por borrar las líneas de pesar que le surcaban el rostro luego de una mañana tan jodidamente insatisfactoria, pero no pudo, y con Klaus en brazos se dispuso a entrar a la casa y alegar que estaba sufriendo de algún padecimiento sin explicar para recostarse el resto de la tarde y dormir su mal humor hasta el día siguiente.

Excepto que… Georgie antes le pidió abrir el maletero.

—¿Qué? ¿Está ahí la pañalera? Déjala. La bajaré más tarde —dijo él en búsqueda de zafarse de la responsabilidad.

—No, no es eso-…

—¿Son compras? —Gustav recordó el mameluco azul de antes—. Pueden esperar a después.

—¡Gus! —Le detuvo Georgie al cogerlo del brazo—. ¿Puedes sólo abrir el maletero y no ser tan complicado al respecto? Anda —le instó al quitarle a Klaus de los brazos y cogerlo ella misma—. Ve.

Arrastrando los pies porque seguía sin entender la urgencia de bajar lo que estaba en el automóvil, Gustav le obedeció, y nada de lo que había vivido ese día le preparó para la media docena de globos rellenos con helio que se alzaron de pronto ante su campo de visión y le saturaron las pupilas en distintos tonos de color azul.

El recordatorio de la hija que no había sido le hizo esbozar una mueva. —Uhmmm…

—Lee el mensaje, idiota —le dijo Georgie con cariño, y sólo entonces apreció Gustav que en lugar de los clásicos textos que se leerían en globos de color azul, había otros en su lugar.

“¡Felicidades, es niña!”

“¡It’s a baby girl!”

“¡Es una princesa!”

Y por último, aquel que atrapó la atención de Gustav porque resumía su sentir:

“¡La princesa de papá viene en camino!”

—Pero… ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cómo…? Es decir… —Gustav luchó con el nudo que sentía en la garganta—. ¡¿Q-Qué?!

Georgie sacó de una bolsa que apareció debajo de los globos y que dentro contenía el mameluco en tono azul que le había mostrado antes en fotos.

—Pensé en jugarte una pequeña bromita, ¿sabes? Pero creo que no fue tan pequeña como yo esperaba… Mira la inscripción de la espalda.

Al recibir Gustav la prenda y girarla, descubrió que a pesar del color estaba decorado con parches de flores, una abeja, y un solecito sonriente que de pronto hizo que el mameluco no le pareciera tan exclusivo del sexo masculino como antes.

—Es bonito —dijo Gustav con la voz sobrecogida de emoción—. Entonces…

—¿Es niña? Sí —sonrió Georgie—, es niña. Al principio fue un poco difícil decirlo porque la doctora Dörfler no conseguía encontrar el ángulo correcto y la bebé estaba encogida sobre sí misma, pero le pidió ayuda a una de las enfermeras y ella fue la que dictaminó que sin lugar a dudas se trataba de una niña. Seremos padres de una niña, Gus.

—Joder…

—Shhh, sin palabrotas frente a Klaus —le riñó Georgie, pero con todo se acercó y le besó en los labios—. Y no es todo. Las sorpresas todavía no acaban.

—Ay… No me digas que son gemelas porque… No son gemelas, ¿verdad?

Fue el turno de Georgie en exaltarse. —¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Joder con eso…

—Lenguaje —le sermoneó Gustav de vuelta, mientras Klaus escuchaba atento y absorbía información como esponja—. Es que pensé…

—No es de esa clase de sorpresa. Vamos adentro y lo verás.

Tras echarse la pañalera de Klaus al hombro y cargar con el resto de las compras que Georgie había hecho en la sección de bebés de la tienda departamental, fue Gustav quien abrió la puerta principal de la casa y recibió de lleno un puño de confeti y los gritos desaforados de “¡Es una niña!” que le dieron sus padres, Melissa, Franziska, y Frederick. Todos ellos congregados en el pasillo de entrada y al parecer aguardando pacientes a que aparecieran él y Georgie y dar por fin comienzo a la fiesta.

—No cuenta como baby-shower —le explicó Georgie al entrar después que él—. Ésta más bien es una reunión improvisada felicitarte si era niña lo que se veía en la ecografía, o consolarte si no lo era.

—¿Tan obvio fui?

—Bastante, Gusti… Pero no importa. Y hay pastel de chocolate para pasar el mal trago.

—Y un poco de champagne para celebrar —dijo Tobías, que ya tenía fuera la botella y le estaba desanudando alrededor del corcho.

Al anuncio siguió una sesión de abrazos, comentar lo feliz que era que toda la familia se hubiera podido reunir entre semana, y para ello reveló Franziska que tanto ella como Frederick se habían pedido con antelación la tarde libre en sus respectivos trabajos, lo mismo que el resto de los adultos, porque como comprendió Gustav después, no había sido un festejo improvisado de esa mañana, sino al menos de una semana de duración.

Con copas en la mano medio vacías luego del brindis, Georgie les deleitó con la instantánea de su ultrasonido, donde la mancha gris que aparecía sobre un fondo negro era fácilmente reconocible como un bebé por la forma de la cabeza y el tronco.

—Y aquí es donde se supone que es niña —señaló la bajista con un dedo sobre la superficie—. La verdad es que yo no puedo decirlo con esa misma certeza porque para mí es como ver figuras en la estática, pero la enfermera lo dijo y la doctora Dörfler también lo confirmó, así que digamos que estamos seguros un… ¿99.99% de que la que está aquí es la nena de Gustav?

Las risas y las burlas que siguieron al comentario de Georgie le pusieron a Gustav las orejas de color granate, pero éste supo mantenerse ecuánime y responder que podían burlarse todo lo que quisieran, porque en lo que a él respectaba, era cierto y nadie se lo iba a impedir.

Además del pastel también hubo comida, aunque en ese caso se trató de pedir pizza a un pequeño restaurante italiano que estaba cerca y que les hizo llegar su pedido antes de media hora.

Por tratarse de una reunión más de corte informal, la vajilla consistió en platos de papel, y todos se sentaron en los sillones de la sala en lugar de la mesa de comedor heredada por Nana para ahondar en un tema que a todos ellos interesaba.

—Y bien… —Sacó Melissa a colación la cuestión—. ¿Ya han pensado nombres para la bebé? Porque al menos deben de tener unos cuantos en mente…

Ese primer cambio de artículos en donde el por default ‘el bebé’ de siempre pasó a ser ‘la’ y a existir de manera más tangible hizo que a Gustav la comida se le atorara un poco en la boca, y requirió beber más de la cerveza con la que acompañaba la pizza para pasar el trago.

—No lo habíamos hablado hasta este momento —dijo Georgie con calma—. Antes preferíamos estar seguros con el sexo del bebé, y ahora que lo estamos…

—No había pensado en nada hasta hoy —secundó Gustav—. Por ahí debemos de tener el libro con nombres que compramos cuando Klaus estaba por nacer. —«Y con nuestra suerte seguro que lo leemos de la A la Z y no encontramos nada, justo como nos pasó también con Klaus», finalizó para sí esa oración con una sombra de burla en su rostro.

—Deberán apresurarse —dijo Erna tras limpiarse la boca con una servilleta—. Pareciera que todavía tienen tiempo por delante, pero la bebé estará aquí en tres meses, y puede adelantarse.

—Ach, mamá —le riñó Franziska de buen humor—, no los asustes más.

—Seh, espera a que la casa esté terminada antes de hacer esos chistes tan sin gracia —dijo Gustav a su vez.

Desviándose la conversación a los avances de la remodelación y el asunto del moho negro que había sido el causante de que Gustav no estuviera presente durante el ultrasonido, pronto se hizo tarde, y ambos grupos de padres se apresuraron a limpiar y a retirarse temprano antes de que la oscuridad de la noche y la nieve en la carretera se convirtiera en un problema para su seguro regreso.

—En cuanto decidan el nombre, no olviden comunicárselo al resto —pidió Melissa al despedirse de Georgie en la entrada, y la bajista prometió que así sería.

Apenas quedar a solas de vuelta, Gustav suspiró. —Había olvidado que teníamos que escoger un nombre… Menudo trabajito ingrato nos espera por delante.

Georgie abrió la boca para contestarle, pero entonces Franziska les llamó desde la cocina anunciando que había una gruesa rebanada con jarabe de chocolate que esperaba por la bajista, y éste no se resistió cuando le fue entregado el plato y se le instó a sentarse y descansar mientras el resto de ellos tres lidiaba con los restos de su imprevista reunión.

De nuevo, en la cocina, el tema fueron los nombres de bebé.

—Yo no tengo ni la menor idea de cuál es bueno. En el caso de Klaus fue más sencillo, y lo mismo pasó con sus otros dos nombres porque ya estaban dados de antemano. En cambio ahora que se trata de una niña tengo la mente en blanco y cero opciones —dijo Gustav con desgana mientras secaba las copas que le tendía Franziska desde el fregadero—. Tal vez sólo deberíamos llamarla Georgina Segunda y acabar con todo esto de una vez.

—¡Ni fe te ocuffa! —Exclamó Georgie con la boca llena de pastel y lista para derrumbar esa propuesta suya—. Es un nombre espantoso, por no hablar que me parece de mal gusto obligar a los hijos a heredar un nombre que todavía está en uso dentro de la familia. Además… —Jugueteó con su tenedor sobre el plato, recolectando migajas aquí y allá hasta hacer un buen montículo—. No es que sea definitivo, pero yo tengo un nombre en mente…

¿Sí? —Las cejas de Gustav se alzaron hasta casi tocarle la línea del cabello—. ¿Cuál?

—Todavía no es nada seguro…

—No importa.

—Es sólo una sugerencia…

—Da lo mismo.

—Es que…

—Georgie… —Gustav pausó los movimientos de sus manos sobre la copa que sostenía—. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Mientras no sea un nombre que suene a… no sé… chica en un bar de _strip tease_ , dudo mucho que me oponga. El que elijas estará bien.

Georgie lo miró a él, pero de reojo también a Franziska.

—Uhmmm… Frieda Eveline —dijo Georgie en voz baja, apenas un susurro—. Frieda era mi abuela paterna, y Robert la quería mucho; en tanto con Eveline…

No fueron necesarias más explicaciones, porque ahí entraba en juego la familia del lado de Gustav. En concreto, Nana, cuyo primer nombre había sido Eveline, o Evie para aquellos que no eran sus nietos.

—Es muy bonito, realmente bonito —dijo Franziska luego de un par de segundos, y también con el mismo tono que Georgie—. Sería una preciosa manera de rendirle homenaje y-… —Su voz se quebró y ella les dio la espalda de cara al lavatrastes—. Lo siento.

—No lo haré si no quieres, Franny —dijo Georgie sin hesitaciones de su parte—. Era sólo una idea de mi parte y-…

—No —le detuvo ésta—, hazlo. Iba en serio con lo de antes. Estoy segura de que Nana se habría sentido halagada de saber que habría una bisnieta suya que llevara su nombre. Es sólo que… —Franziska se enjugó el ojo con un hombro—. Pensé que sería yo quien tuviera esa hija, y no puedo retener el nombre secuestrado sólo porque no es una posibilidad para mí.

—Cariño… —Le tocó Frederick el brazo, luciendo un aspecto congojado y que expresaba el mismo dolor que sentía su esposa—. Yo-…

—No es tu culpa, Freddy —le atajó Franziska antes de que éste se disculpara por su incapacidad de darle un hijo, y con ello poder reclamar el nombre—. Y si alguien podía quedarse con ese privilegio, me gustaría que fuera Georgie antes que cualquier otra persona en nuestra familia.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Gustav.

—Muy en serio —dictaminó Franziska, girándose para enfrentarlos. Con el mentón en alto a pesar de los ojos llorosos, se mostró firme en su resolución—. Y será mi sobrina favorita. No que Klaus no lo sea en este momento, pero seh… Al menos así podré hacer la distinción y tenerlos a los dos contentos.

—Será como lo que hacía mamá al decir que tú eras su hija favorita y yo su hijo favorito, por lo que no había comparación ni competencia entre los dos —dijo Gustav con una sonrisa, pues había sido gracias a ese argumento que Erna Schäfer se había ahorrado un sinfín de peleas cuando ellos todavía eran unos críos.

—Exacto —confirmó Franziska—. Éste es el mejor final posible, y me alegro que Frieda Eveline ahora tenga un nombre por el cual llamarla.

—Gracias, Franny —dijo Georgie, y poniéndose en pie aceptó el abrazo que éste le dio y que puso en claro para cualquiera en la habitación que era honesto y no escondía ninguna clase de resentimiento.

Y así, la bebé pasó a ser su propia persona.

 

—Georgie…

A días de saber el sexo del bebé, concretamente en viernes y cuando tenían la cita con Jan para ver la elección de colores con la que pintarían los interiores de la casa, Gustav ya iba por su tercera vuelta al dormitorio, donde Georgie seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta y se hacía la remolona para abandonar el calor de las mantas con las que se cubría hasta la cabeza para no tener que lidiar con el sol que se colaba a través de las cortinas abiertas.

Al primer llamado, Gustav la había dejado dormir mientras le cambiaba el pañal nocturno a Klaus y le preparaba el desayuno; en una segunda vuelta había prescindido de perturbar su sueño mientras Klaus jugaba en su corralito y él se duchaba rápido; pero en la tercera ocasión ya no podía ser tan benevolente porque estaban un poco atrasados, y todavía hacía falta que Georgie despertara del todo y se alistara para salir.

—Hey, Georgie… —Volvió él a la carga, apartando un poco las mantas y observando la manera en la que ésta arrugaba la nariz—. Despierta, dormilona.

—Mmm… —Fue el sonido gutural que emanó de la garganta de Georgie—. ¿Qué horas son?

—Casi las ocho. Y la cita con Jan es a las nueve, pero antes-…

—… tenemos que dejar a Klaus en la guardería y pasar a la tintorería por las chaquetas de lana, lo sé, lo sé… —Murmuró Georgie con voz ronca por el sueño—. Es sólo que me apetece más mi cama que salir y… ser una adulta responsable —finalizó hundiendo más la cabeza en la almohada mullida sobre la que reposaba.

—Mamá, aiba —ayudó Klaus en la labor de poner a Georgie en movimiento al posicionarse cerca de su cabeza y acariciarle la mejilla con su mano regordeta—. Aiba tu taide.

Con desgana, Georgie dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, pero al menos comenzó a moverse.

—No lo digo yo, lo dice Klaus —rió Gustav—. Y te traje café.

—¿Doble?

—No, pero con abundante crema.

—Mmm… —Lo aceptó Georgie una vez que pudo sentarse a orillas de la cama, y con los ojos cerrados se llevó la taza a los labios y bebió un largo sorbo—. Oh, creo que mi alma ha vuelto a mi cuerpo…

—Justo a tiempo. Te he puesto ropa sobre la silla y abajo está el desayuno sobre la mesa.

—Vale, gracias.

Llevándose a Klaus consigo para facilitarle a Georgie arreglarse sin tener que cuidarlo, Gustav lo instaló frente al televisor para que viera la barra de dibujos animados que a esas horas pasaban en uno de los canales, y mientras tanto se ocupó de preparar su pañalera, así como lo que él y Georgie llevarían ese día para trabajar en la casa. Esas ocupaciones le tomaron casi veinte minutos, por lo que se preocupó cuando transcurrido ese tiempo seguía sin haber señales de que la bajista hubiera salido de cama.

A punto estaba de subir de vuelta las escaleras cuando Georgie bajó con los jeans y el suéter que había dispuesto para ella, pero también una chaqueta ligera bajo la cual era visible que pasaba frío.

—¿No sé supone que las embarazadas tienen la temperatura más alta de lo normal y pasan calores en el último trimestre? —Lanzó Georgie una pregunta retórica para la que no esperaba respuesta, y se sentó frente al plato con avena y fruta que Gustav había dispuesto para ella—. Me estoy congelando, Gus.

—¿En serio? —Gustav corroboró en el termostato los grados—. Porque la calefacción está puesta a 18ºC. Puedo subirle unos grados más si prefieres…

—Nah —desdeñó Gustav la sugerencia—. Igual ya estamos por salir. Sólo me pondré una bufanda o algo así…

Gustav le dio oportunidad de comer despacio mientras terminaba de limpiar la cocina y llevaba todo lo que necesitaban ese día a la entrada y luego al automóvil, pero juntos llegaron a un punto donde ya era hora de salir y Georgie no había comido ni la mitad de su avena.

—Lo siento —dijo ella—. No me siento con fuerzas esta mañana.

—¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te estarás enfermando con algo?

La bajista exhaló con fuerza. —No, se llama embarazo y es normal. Estoy cansada, es todo.

—No recuerdo que fuera así la última vez.

—Ya, pero la última vez estábamos disgustados durante esta etapa así que no te tocó verme en cama veinte horas del día porque no tenía ánimos ni para darme media vuelta.

—Oh… Perdón.

—No te preocupes. Se me pasará apenas me ponga en movimiento —dijo Georgie, que hizo lo que pudo por comerse el resto de su avena con fruta en varias cucharadas grandes y rápido puso el plato en el fregadero para salir a tiempo.

Aunque Georgie se esforzó por mostrarse más activa y alegre esa mañana, Gustav vio sin problemas a través de su fachada lo mucho que le estaba costando dar paso, mantenerse atenta, y en general, responder con agilidad a las situaciones a las que se enfrentaron. Pasar por un café doble no ayudó mucho porque el líquido le produjo agruras y tuvo que dejarlo a medias, por lo que no valió los diez minutos de retraso con los que llegaron a su cita con Jan.

Incluso mientras revisaban paletas de colores y hablaban de acabados mates, satinados o con brillo, Georgie cabeceaba de sueño, y en más de una ocasión se disculpó para ir al baño y mojarse el rostro con la vana esperanza de que eso aplacara su sueño.

—Tal vez podríamos cambiar esta cita para otra ocasión… —Sugirió Jan con empatía por los repetidos bostezos que le impedían a Georgie prestar el 100% de su atención, pero la bajista se negó a ello e hizo un esfuerzo supremo por mantener los ojos abiertos y concretar la planeación de la etapa decorativa que entraría en función a partir del siguiente lunes una vez que ciertas habitaciones quedaran por completo listas y terminadas para ser habitables.

A eso de mediodía, con la mayor parte del trabajo listo, Gustav sugirió una pausa para un corto tentempié, y para eso sacó de una bolsa los bollos de canela que de pasada habían comprado en una tienda y le extendió uno a Jan, otro a Georgie, y cogió una para sí mientras bebían té verde que habían podido hervir gracias a una tetera eléctrica que estaba dispuesta para cualquiera de los empleados que laboraban ahí.

La única pega de su descanso fue la falta de asientos, que habían paliado sentándose en el piso, una caja de mosaicos, y una bolsa rellena con plásticos, respectivamente.

—No podrán tacharnos de incivilizados —bromeó Georgie cuando el calor de la taza entibió sus dedos helados, y después acompañó el sorbo con un mordisco a su bollo que le supo a gloria—. ¡Oh!

—Están deliciosos —confirmó Jan—. Y las pasas son un extra que realza el sabor.

Si bien la pausa para merendar se alargó hasta casi media hora y les hizo retrasarse con la última porción de trabajo, también sirvió para que Georgie pudiera estar de vuelta presente y en sus cinco sentidos, además de satisfecha con los arreglos finales en los que se comprometió Jan a pulir el fin de semana y comenzar el lunes sin falta.

Tras despedir a Jan en la entrada de la propiedad, Gustav se posicionó detrás de Georgie y le masajeó los hombros a través del grueso chaquetón que insistía en llevar puesto alegando tener un frío que para nada era proporcionado al clima que tenían. Y es que Magdeburg estaba helado, pero no _tan_ helado.

—¿Estás segura que nada te pasa? —Insistió Gustav—. No hace falta ser un genio intuitivo para saber que hoy no es el mejor de tus días y que necesitas descansar.

—Salvo por estar embarazada y tener que lidiar con todos los inconvenientes que le acompañan… —Georgie se pausó a media oración y suspiró—. Pensé que este segundo embarazo sería mejor que el primero, ¿sabes? Lo ha sido en cierta medida. Al menos estás a mi lado y no estamos disgustados el uno con el otro-…

—Lo siento tant-…

—No lo dije con esa intención —le atajó Georgie—. Sino más bien para que entendieras que el embarazo de Klaus tampoco fue miel sobre hojuelas. El tiempo que pasé sola en mi piso y luego cuando me mudé con mamá fue… extenuante. Apenas podía salir de la cama, y en parte creo que estaba un poco deprimida por el panorama de madre soltera que me esperaba, pero también tenía que ver con el peso extra, las hormonas, y que crear vida desde cero no es un trabajo sencillo. Y lo mismo me está pasando en este otro embarazo.

—¿Entonces quieres volver a la cama y no salir de ahí hasta que sea el día del parto?

—Sí y… no. Suena tentador, ¿eh?, pero mi propia espalda me lo impediría. Por no hablar que el cuarto del bebé no está listo y no quiero una repetición de lo que Klaus. Esta vez quiero hacer bien las cosas, y eso incluye tener un cuarto para la bebé que esté decorado como es debido y en donde todo sea tal cual lo imaginaba.

—Pero no tienes que forzarte de más para conseguirlo… —Dijo Gustav con suavidad, abrazándola por la cintura pero sin conseguir que sus manos conectaran sobre su vientre—. Yo te puedo ayudar, y podemos… No sé… Disminuir tu carga de trabajo. No tienes por qué venir a diario aquí y obligarte a dar más de lo que puedes. Si una mañana no te apetece levantarte antes de las diez basta con que me digas “Gus, déjame dormir” y yo me encargaré del resto.

—Mmm… —Se balanceó Georgie en sus brazos y al cabo de unos segundos giró el rostro—. ¿Te he dicho cuánto te amo? Porque no hay nada más sexy que eso, especialmente cuando te encargas de Klaus, me dejas dormir unos minutos extras, y además cocinas el desayuno.

—¿Qué tan sexy? —Le chanceó Gustav, y el vello de la nuca se le erizó cuando Georgie sugirió que quizá de regreso a casa podían dejar unos minutos a Klaus con Franziska y subir al dormitorio para una corta sesión de amor oral que él se había ganado a pulso.

—Oh…

—Espero cambiar eso por ‘ah’.

Gustav sonrió y la apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo. —Eso dalo por hecho.

 

Con el cansancio de Georgie a tope en pleno día de San Valentín de ese año, ella y Gustav pasaron de una cena a la luz de las velas y dejar a Klaus con una niñera para quedarse en casa vestidos en pijama y disfrutando de una pizza a domicilio que estaba llena a rebosar de carnes frías y doble porción de queso. Dado que Franziska y Frederick sí tenían todavía nociones románticas para esa fecha, se habían dado licencia de salir de la ciudad por ese fin de semana y visitar la casa de campo que pertenecía a los padres de Gustav, dejándoles a ellos dos la casa sola para disfrutar de su tiempo como les viniera en gana.

Aunque en sus planes no había estado hacer el amor (las posiciones que Georgie tenía que adoptar para lidiar con su barriga le resultaban incómodas), sí aprovecharon un par de siestas de Klaus para escabullirse al dormitorio y besuquearse como adolescentes en sus primeras citas, siendo una de esas ocasiones cuando Georgie accedió posicionarse entre las piernas de Gustav y premiarlo por su infinita paciencia y comprensión.

En general, aquel fue un fin de semana tranquilo en donde lidiaron con una ventisca helada que colocó casi treinta centímetros de nieve en el jardín y les sirvió como pasatiempo para ese domingo salir temprano a jugar un rato en el exterior con Klaus y después volver con las ropas mojadas para secarlas frente a la chimenea mientras esperaban que el chocolate caliente que Georgie había puesto en la estufa hirviera de una vez por todas.

Parada frente al fogón revolviendo la mezcla con una cuchara de madera y vestida sólo con leggins y un sostén deportivo, Georgie no se imaginaba la idea que discurría dentro de la cabeza de Gustav hasta que éste le hizo la proposición más inesperada de la tarde.

Más que jugar una batalla de bolas de nieve, y por mucho…

—No sé… Suena lindo y todo, pero ¿no deberíamos hablarlo primero con los gemelos?

—¿Y ellos que pintan en esto?

—Bueno, seguro que _eso_ provocará reacciones en las fans, ¿no crees? Y Bill controlador Kaulitz seguro que querría decir algo al respecto.

—¿Y? ¿Qué con eso? —Dijo Gustav sin empacho—. Es mi Instagram, y hasta donde sé, sigo siendo libre para publicar ahí lo que me venga en gana. Ni Bill ni Tom tienen poder de veto ahí, sólo tú…

—¿O sea que al final depende de mí? —Inquirió Georgie al bajarle la flama al fuego y tomarse unos segundos de deliberación antes de dar el ‘sí’ definitivo—. Ok. Hagámoslo.

Y bajo esa premisa fue que minutos después apareció en el Instagram de Gustav una fotografía de él besando el vientre voluminoso de Georgie y un texto que no dejaba lugar a dudas de sus sentimientos: “My second valentine is on the way”.

Por supuesto, los mensajes de los Kaulitz no tardaron en dejarse escuchar, pero tanto Gustav como Georgie pasaron de ellos mientras bebían chocolate caliente y jugaban con Klaus y un set de cubos que su abuela Melissa le había regalado en su última visita.

No un típico día de San Valentín como los que la publicidad intentaba venderles a toda costa, pero sí uno en donde como familia se sintieron satisfechos.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
